Mark
"Humans have a choice Swift. Spartans just follow orders! That's how they all are"' Mark was originally a crew member of the ship UNSC Midsummer Night, but was forced to escape with the rest of the crew during a Covenant attack. He was later one of Alexander's top soldiers in the blue base at the Highlands installation. He hated Spartans and reacted negatively to Swift's arrival, due to his parents being killed in the war and believing that a Spartan was the cause. He later joined Swift on his quest to reunite with his squad, and the pair became unlikely friends. Mark was there when the Argonauts were reunited and became an unofficial member. He was there when his former captain, Sev, arrived. Taking the Spartans with him, Mark, Ocelot, and a few marines were left to defend the island when they left to head deeper into the ring. It turned out they were caught up in the revenge of Sev, the former captain of the very ship Mark was stationed on. Soon, he, along with Scarecrow, Perseus, the marine forces and the air crew were captured by the elites. He was later taken outside to be excecuted, but acted defiant in the face of his supposed death. After he was saved by the Spartans, he assisted in the defense of the island one last time, but was killed in the fight. Enraged, Swift caused many elite casualties until he was beat down by Sahjook. 'Biography Earlier Life Mark was conscripted into the army when he was 10. They put him in used armour and gave him a weapon. He was only 12 when he was in his first battle, and was a private when his homeworld was attacked. Mark was ordered by his commanding officer, a Spartan, to get on a falcon carrying people out, but refused as his family were coming. Then, as he waited by the door, he saw his family murdered by elites. He presumably evacuated at that point, but never forgot his family's murder. Mark often reminisced about it, sometimes even recording messages for them. He also harboured deep resentment towards spartans as they were sworn to help and yet his family were murdered. He saw them as inhuman and just soldiers who would only follow orders. Midsummer Night Mark later joined the UNSC Midsummer Night, under the command of Sev. He was still serving when Archangel betrayed Sev and took the ship for himself. Eventually, just as Reach was falling, he was onboard the ship above a halo ring when it encountered Ooskoo's ship. Before anything could occur, Ragath's corvette appeared. It destroyed Ooskoo's ship, then turned its guns on the Midsummer Night. Mark joined Alexander and Memphis and jettisoned off in an escape pod. Highlands Mark ended up in the highlands, where Memphis and Alexander split the group into two factions over a discovered AI. Alexander's group wanted to exploit it, and Mark created a special jeep out of the technology they discovered with it, while Memphis wanted to study it. Fights often broke out and the uneasy situation could soon escalate. Before that happened however, Swift arrived from Reach. Swift arrived and set off an EMP effect, which took out a nearby pelican, which then crashed. Mark went with Alexander and a squad to investigate. They found the pilot, who was wounded and had a broken spine. Alexander yelled for help and that he was going to die, when Swift arrived and used his healing unit to save the pilot. They then headed back to the base. The Spartan When Swift went to examine the jeep prototype Alexander wanted him to drive, he met Mark, who declared angrily that he knew Swift's kind. He declared that they didn't Swift's help and told him to "get out of here" and that they could manage on their own. Swift asked what Mark was talking about and then left. Mark, in his rage, smashed his fist into a pillar and went back to working on the jeep. A few minutes later, Mark came across Swift talking to Scope, a red member. He shouted at Scope and asked what he thought he was doing. Swift then asked Mark if he should be "researching something" in an angry tone of voice. After Scope also shouted an insult at him, Mark walked over and then insulted the pair of them. He also mocked Swift after he tried to make peace between the two. When Swift told him to leave, Mark yelled that Scope would leave first and hit him hard in the head, knocking him to the ground. Mark was then punched down by Swift in retaliation. Mark told Swift that he was worse then "them," indicating Scope and the reds, before angrily walking away. That night, Mark sat by the river and recorded another message to his family and remembered their death. Swift found him and they spoke, with Mark telling him that Spartans are inhuman. Swift tries to deny this, but Mark continued, telling Swift that all spartans only follow orders. Swift told Mark that sometimes, Spartans make their own choices, despite what they are told. He then walked away, leaving Mark to think, who then punched the water in anger. When Swift and Scope activated the alarm system in order to steal the AI, Alexander gathered everyone to battle stations. Mark however, stayed behind, suspecting Swift and was proved right when Swift ran right past him as he stood behind a pillar. He then confronted Swift over his actions. He accused Swift of stealing and asked him if he was going for the AI because he wanted to, or because the reds told him to. Swift then left, leaving Mark behind. Covenant Attack Mark was in the AI room, thinking, when he heard a disturbance nearby. Unaware of the appraoching Covenant and the alarms going off at the perimiter, he asked to himself who was there now. He walked forwards, but simply saw another blue walk up. Mark greeted the blue and together, they started to talk. Then, without warning, Kalos uncloaked and jumped on the blue, grabbing and stabbing him, killing him instantly. Kalos then turned to Mark, but before he could kill him, Mark jumped over the railing, landing on his car and triggering its alarm system, alerting Swift, Whisper, Alenxander and the blues to the elite. Kalos then took the AI and Mark joined in the battle. Mark was next seen during the battle, weilding a rocket launcher against a pair of wraiths. However, he was alone and his rockets were ineffective. Just then, on the cliff behind him, Scope and several Reds also wielding rocket launchers appeared. Mark watched in surprise as they all loaded their weapons and then, turning back to the wraith, they all fired, destroying it instantly. Departure with Swift "I'm Swift, like a Moa during mating season! You were supposed to drive off there!" "Oh I thought you were still talking" "We're done talking!" "Ah, do you want to say that again?" "Just Drive" - Swift and Mark leaving the highlands After the battle, Mark was part of a meeting between Swift, Whisper (Who had arrived just before the battle), Alexander, Scope, Memphis and Mark himself. Swift told them that he and Whisper had to meet up with their squad and Mark informed him that he had a jeep and could get it ready for him. As he left, Swift thanked him, but it is unknown if Mark heard him, as he did not respond. Later in, Mark showed Swift the jeep. Swift thanked him again and when he asked Mark if he was human now, Mark joked that he was "still just a Spartan". When Swift moved towards the driver seat, Mark blocked him and told him that he was driving, leaving Swift to use the passenger seat. Swift told Mark that one day he would prove it to him and Mark replied that maybe one day Swift would make a choice instead of following orders. Whisper entered the turret and Alexander came over and told them not to bring the AI back. Swift told Alexander not to worry and delivered his signature "Swift like a Moa" line, expecting Mark to drive off at the end. Mark however, did not know that Swift was finished and waited, prompting Swift to tell him that he should have driven off. Mark then apologized and said he didn't know he had finished talking, to which Swift replied that they were done talking. Mark asked if he wanted to go again but Swift told him to just drive, which Mark then did. Backwards into a wall. Mark apologized and said he hadn't driven in a while, before they departed Highlands together. Travels with Swift "It's been a minute... oh, and I just remembered I installed multiple horn patterns!" - Mark pranks Whisper and Swift Mark, Swift and Whisper travelled across the ring in search of the rest of the Argonauts. Eventually, while travelling through a deserted junkyard, Whisper told them to stop, to which Mark complied with a confused "If you insist". The group then realised that they were in a minefield. Mark's confusion was further increased by Swift and Whisper exiting the vehicle and telling him to wait there and honk the horn if he needed them. As the Spartans left, Mark honked the horn, bringing them back to ask them where they were going. Swift replied just around the corner. As they left, Mark honked the horn again, angering Whisper. He then asked them with humour how long they were going to be gone, to which an infuriated Swift replied that they would be gone just a minute. Swift and Whisper soon discovered that the elites came therough that area and surmised that they were regrouping. Before they could talk anymore, there was a different car alarm to Mark's. They rushed over to the car, to find Mark joking "It's been a minute" and remembering that he installed multiple horn patterns on the jeep. "Say we all cool our jets and er... take a break? Who's with me?" - Mark splits up an arguement. Mark is then seen driving Swift and Whisper into Tempest, hanging back with Swift while Whisper went up to take a closer look. When Whisper came back, informing them that there was a large group of elites, Mark commented that he was sure they were no match for the Spartans, prompting Whisper to say she'd hate to see who had already gone up against those eiltes. When Swift started to walk ahead and said he'd go as far as it took to get the AI back, Mark suggested calling back for reinforcements. When Stephen and Nathan appeared, Swift, Whisper and Mark instantly trained their guns on them, with Mark yelling his signature "Sheiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" at the sight of them. However, when Stephen introduced himself, Mark recognised his old friends and asked where Spectre was. Stephen informed him that Spectre was on the other side of the barricade, held by elites and Whisper noted that they all had something over the barricade. After Swift and Whisper argued, Mark stopped them by suggesting that they all take a break, to which the group agree. That night, as it rained, Mark sat alone by the river, thinking, when Swift came along and asked if he wanted to get under cover. Mark simply replied that he like the rain, as it reminded him of home. Swift then came and sat down next to him. Swift asked about the reds and blues back in the highlands. Mark asked that now''Swift was interested in them, before yielding and telling him their history. Everything from the landing, to Swift's arrival. He asked Swift to promise him that Swift would control the AI, and not lose control like he did. The next morning, as Swift declared that "This was it", Mark said that he was ready for it, raising and loading his gun. They headed out together, towards the elites. They then rounded the corner and faced the Elite outpost defiantely. The Elites soon recovered from their shock at the appearanc e of five new enemies, before opening fire on them. Luckily, Swift activated his Drop Shield, protecting the temporary squad from the enemy fire. The Elites kept shooting until the Shield dropped, but the squad had had time to prepare, and charged out in different directions and started their assualt. '''Battle at Tempest' The battle began, with Swift's temporary squad holding their own, with Nathan throwing captured plasma grenades and Whisper sniping the gun turrets. However, Stephen was soon pinned behind a large rock as countless elites fired at him. Swift tried to help but was halted in his tracks by turret fire. UInable to get to Stephen, Swift yelled for Mark, who soon drove into the fray in his jeep, saying it was about time he got his cue and questioning if Swift thought he'd miss "the show". He drove his Warthog in front of the oncoming fire and got out, climbed into the gunner seat and opened fire on the Elites, allowing Stephen time to climb into the driver seat, prompting Mark to comment that "she" meant a lot to him and to be careful, with Stephen telling him to keep the Elites off of them and they would be fine. Mark then told Whisper to focus on the snipers and that they could handle the rest, to which Whisper complied. However, she was soon shot by another sniper, frying her rifle and effectively cutting off the group's sniper support. By this point, the Elited were gaining the upper hand and Nathan was shot multiple times, causing him to scream in pain and collapse. Swift managed to get to Nathan's position and activate his healing shield, all the while telling Whisper to grab a Covenant sniper rifle, to which she did after displaying great reluctance to do so. More Elites were joining the battle and soon a major wielding a plasma launcher entered the fray, locking onto Mark and Stephen's jeep, to which Mark told Stephen to drive in a panic, telling him they had the "very big kind" of a problem. Stephen successfully avoided the first payload but they had to retreat and took shelter behind the very first rock that Mark had rescued Stephen from, an irony that was not lost on Stephen. Whisper told Swift, who was watching over Nathan, to go and help Mark while she covered Nathan. Swift agreed and yelled to Mark that he was coming. However, Swift was delayed by the arrival of 5 Elites and a Ghost, who he soon killed with his superior Spartan skills. Suddenly, Swift was ambushed by two Covenant snipers and the major with the plasma launcher. With Whisper's support, Swift managed to kill the snipers and ran to assist Mark when suddenly, the major aimed and charged his launcher at Swift who was unaware. Whisper managed to kill the major, but not before two plasma torpedoes were away and before Swift could react, he was hit from behind. The plasma exploded and Swift was nearly killed, though everyone else believed him dead. Meanwhile Kalos, who was in charge of the outpost and of examining the AI, asked his second in command why there were no Wraiths on the battlefield. Exasperated at his troops stupidity, he ordered the Wraiths to be sent in immediately. At the same time, Brass and Spectre were breaking out of Spectre's cell and, looking to escape to the others, unaware of Swift, Mark or Whisper's prescence or of the battle going on, Brass found his signature minigun, which he called Sam. Nathan was finally healed, but Swift was motionless on the ground, prompting Whisper to yell his name in grief. However, the Wraiths began their attack and everyone was forced to take cover. Mark wanted to go and attack, but Stephen told him no way while there were two Wraiths. Mark told Whisper to keep them away from Swift and Whisper gladly complied, using her jetpack and drawing their fire. Nathan headed over to Mark and Stephen and after some reluctance, Mark agreed to drive out and engage the Wraiths. Telling Nathan to take the gun, Mark jumped out and ran out, equiping his rocket launcher. Stephen and Nathan acted as decoys and Mark fired. However, a Ghost managed to intercept the rocket and the Wraith was only damaged and Mark was forced behind cover. Meanwhile, another Major took out the jeep. By this time, the group was completely overwhelmed, and Mark, half conscious, watched as the Wraiths advanced. He aimed his final rocket but, before he could fire, the Elites were suddenly attacked. Looking over the cliff, Mark watched Commander Ryan and his men advance, firing all the way at the outpost, saving the group. Mark then went on, following the Spartans on their adventures, and he, alongside the three members he was with, found the rest of the Argonauts. He stayed at the base, and included himself at the party, making suggestions for the name of the group, pitching his idea; Alpha Team. Later on during the party he passed out in a corner drawing a crowd. The next morning, when the Covenant attacked, he helped defend the base. At one point he saw an Elite Major alone and went to kill it, while, unbeknownst to him, Archangel killed a squad of Elites trying to kill him. After the battle was won he was at the projection room and sided with the Argonauts to go to the structure while the Covenant was weak. He tried to go along with the Spartans but was refused, being to to stay at the base. While the Spartans attacked their respective facilities Mark and the other Marines were attacked by a huge Covenant force, decimating the Marines forces and causing Mark and some others to be captured.